gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrities in the Grand Theft Auto series
Celebrities in the Grand Theft Auto Series are featured in every GTA game released and usually featured in side missions or actual missions themselves, usually as a boss or mentor of sorts. Here is a list of celebrities in each game. Multiple GTA's *Lazlow Jones is a radio host and DJ for many stations and programs: V-Rock (1984–86), Entertaining America on WCTR (1992), Chatterbox on LCFR (1998), Chatterbox FM (2001), Integrity 2.0 (2008) and Chattersphere on WCTR (2013). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Alpha Banditos' is a band whose instrumental song "The Bull Is Wrong" is heard on the radio station Radio Espantoso. *Candy Suxxx was a beloved adult-film acress back in the 70's and 80's and was one of the porn industry's most successful entrepreneurs. She is now a teacher. *Love Fist was a popular rock band back in the mid to late 1980's, they were notorious for living on the edge and sexual exploits. *'Tres Apenas Como Eso' is a Latin band. They have only one song "Yo Te Mire" and it can be heard on Radio Espantoso and inside Ocean View Hotel. *'Unaesta' is another Latin band. Their song "La Vida es Una Lenteja" appears on Radio Espantoso and sometimes can be heard inside Ocean View Hotel. It is also included in the game's official soundtrack. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Madd Dogg is a successful gangster rapper from Los Santos back in the 1990s. He resides in a lavish mega-mansion in Mulholland. His manager is Carl Johnson. *OG Loc (real name Jeffrey Cross) is another gangster rapper and a member of the Grove Street Families. His manager is Melvin Harris, better known as Big Smoke. *Rochell'le, Gaffle One and GMW are mentioned in the Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap promotional website for GTA San Andreas. *The Gurning Chimps is a musical group from England. Maccer is the only member of the group seen in the game. The manager (as of 1992) is Kent Paul, and the band is known to be active until at least 1998. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Black Lightman, DB-P and Faith W. are all actors who were killed by Antonio Cipriani under orders of the reporter Ned Burner. *Nina Barry is a singer whose song "Bassmatic" is heard on the radio station Lips 106. *Rudy LaFontaine is a singer whose song "Funk in Time" is heard on the radio station Lips 106. *Sunshine Shine is a boy band whose song "Mine Until Monday" is heard on the radio station Lips 106. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *﻿Phil Collins was the first real celebrity featured in GTA series. He is a pop music singer. He is featured in these mssions: Kill Phil, Kill Phil: Part 2 and In The Air Tonight. All three missions are set in set in 1984. : After the player completes "In The Air Tonight", he can watch Phil's concert in Hyman Memorial Stadium by paying $6000. Grand Theft Auto IV *Samantha Muldoon is a famous pop singer existing in the GTA IV universe. She is the adoptive mother of 12 African babies, and is married to billionaire hedge fund manager Kirk Simplex. *January Natasha Vasquez is a Liberty City socialite and daughter of a Mexican millionaire drug lord. She is believed to suffer from a heavy cocaine addiction. *Cloe Parker is a world-famous 24-year-old (as of 2008) celebutante best known for her extravagant spending and a lifestyle of excess. Her father is the mysterious Mr. Parker who treats his daughter's every desire. *Jill Von Crastenburg is the 13-year-old (as of 2008) heiress to her family's enormous investment banking fortune and a leading figure on the Liberty City party circuit. She is thought to have been featured in an infamous sex tape and is considered by most to have multiple STD's. *Poppy Mitchell is an adored former child actress who frequents Liberty City hotspots. She is very sexually promiscuous. *Al Di Napoli is an actor who appear in one of the Club Management missions in TBoGT. He lives in Vice City and is a drug addict. He and Luis Lopez are also long time friends. He can be killed by Trevor Philips during Grand Theft Auto V. *Bruce Spade is an very famous actor in the GTA HD Universe who appear in the last mission of the Club Management side-mission. He is a parody of the actor Brad Pitt. *Joe Lawton is the President of the United States in 2008. His father was a former President. *Charles Martin is an Alderney Senator. *Julio Ochoa is the moderate mayor of Liberty City in 2008, who is infamous for banning the sale of firearms in the city. *Bryce Dawkins is the controversial, conservative deputy mayor of Liberty City, though he resides in Alderney. *Paul Martin, also known as DJ Paul, is a radio and Bahama Mamas DJ and can be seen in person during the mission Boulevard Baby. *Real-life celebrities Katt Williams and Ricky Gervais appear in the game as performers at the Split Sides comedy club. They are also interviewed on Fizz!, the celebrity program on the radio station WKTT. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, several celebrities from Grand Theft Auto IV return. *Samantha Muldoon - In 2013, she is a country singer and attempted suicide after a failed marriage. She also has a star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in Los Santos. *Jill Von Crastenburg - In 2013 she has taken to the internet and has started a popular Bleeter account. *Poppy Mitchell - In 2013 she is dating her co star, and Franklin Clinton and Beverly Felton record the two having fierce anal sex, which they leak onto the internet later. She is later arrested for drunk driving rampage all over Los Santos and is sentenced to prison for a unspecified amount of time. *Tyler Dixon - In 2013, Tyler has lost weight and has became buff. He is rich and owns a mansion in Vinewood, Los Santos. Trevor Philips breaks into his home in one of the Nigel side-missions to steal his used clothing for a friend. He may or may not be killed depending on player actions. *Al Di Napoli - He appears one more time in one of the Trevor side-missions for Nigel, he is kidnapped after a car chase and later can be killed or not by the player. *Mark Fosterburg - He is a movie director who appears in one of the Nigel side-missions, in the mission Trevor needs to steal a Golf Club from Mark. Mark can be killed during the mission. *Kerry McIntosh - Her only appearance is in another Nigel side-mission, where Trevor steals the collar from Kerry's dog, Dexie. *Lacey Jonas - She is an actress who appears only in a random event, where the player needs to rescue her from a group of paparazzi. *Anita Mendoza- Is a famous actress who, according to the Fame or Shame website, has had several husbands and children, and has also spent some time in various rehabilitation programs. As of 2013, she is a judge on Fame or Shame and appears on the next confirmed series of Fame or Shame. *Kwak - A South Korean singer, famous for having 7 billion visualizations on his famous song video in 2013. *Miranda Cowan - She appears in the side mission Paparazzo Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Miscellaneous